


Fire and Ice

by Sheldonmoments



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheldonmoments/pseuds/Sheldonmoments
Summary: As close as brothers as different as fire and ice. Anakin mourns the loss of his brother
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of this :(
> 
> (Cross-posted on FF.net)

Fire and Ice

The small place inside Vader which was still Anakin, felt the loss of his mentor and brother keenly after he had been cut down. He stood and reflected on the remarkable contradiction that was Obi- Wan Kenobi.

Anakin had always respected Obi-Wan, even when he thought the older man hated him. Oh, he was sure that Obi-Wan hated him for gaining Qui-gons approval. It was when he as a nine-year-old boy had stood up to Obi-Wan that he first thought that he was like Fire and Ice all rolled into one. Obi-Wan had just lost everything and Anakin was refusing to allow him to cut his hair, when he looked back it was his own grief clouding his actions. Obi-Wan had turned and his auburn hair burned in the Naboo sunset, his words were cool and biting but not angry. Anakin caved in and let him cut and plat in a Padawan braid.

It was an effect rarely used but it was one that no-one seemed to be able to withstand, Anakin certainly wasn’t. Obi-Wan never really seemed angry instead he could be passionately fiery or sternly cold. His whole personality was a contradiction; Anakin knew this because he was a close friend of the Jedi master. On the outside Obi-Wan was the perfect Jedi, with ice cold calm and serenity, inside however he was burning with compassion for those he cared about. Anakin wished he had acknowledged this sooner; the Clone Wars was too late really.

This contradiction kept Obi-Wan friends close and enemies off balance. It was this particular look which had convinced Anakin to stay with his master and not lower the ship to go after Padme in the end. He stood there in the Geonosian sun, auburn hair blazing, compassion burning and stating ice cold truths; it was then Anakin realised he was needed by both Obi-Wan and Padme.

He saw it non-stop throughout the clone wars, it may have been what made him a brilliant negotiator. The serene icy exterior ingratiated him to politician’s while inside he burned with distrust. His fiery enthusiasm and keen mind hidden behind the ice endeared him to the clones in his battalion. His fire and ice counterbalanced Anakin and kept him grounded. Because while Obi-Wan was all cold professionalism on the outside and fiery intensity with in, Anakin was as bright and fiery as a supernova on the outside while inside he was frozen with dread.

The last time Anakin saw Obi-Wan it was painful. When he stood at the top of the ramp of Padme’s ship, it was all fire and ice. In the lighting of the ship his hair glowed red and his pale completion showed the ice. He demanded Anakin let go of his wife, and Anakin responded but Vader was stronger than Obi-Wan. The image was re-enforced on the landing pad where it seemed Obi Wans hair was on fire, and the icy words were aimed to bring Anakin back. Vader wouldn’t allow it though; it was over and no more was Obi-Wan going to get in his way with words and light. But it was at the end of the fight Anakin saw that despite being broken, burning and dying Vader had won. Obi-Wan had to cut down his brother, he had been broken. The last glimpse Anakin got was not fire and ice, Vader had quenched the fire and shattered the ice, it was wet and broken. Obi-Wan was defeated.

When Vader had faced Obi-Wan on the death star, Anakin noticed with joy that the ice was present and hoped maybe Obi-Wan had recovered. But who was he kidding; Obi-Wan was old and although he had reconstructed the icy serenity there was no fire to hide. It was made obvious by his weakened fighting style, alright he looked old but he was only in his 50s. But what sealed the deal was that he stopped and allowed himself to be cut down. Anakin could almost hear the ice shattering for a final time as Vader’s blade cut into Obi-Wan, but the fire had been put out 20 years before.

All that was left of the fire and ice contradiction which was Obi-Wan Kenobi was a crumpled robe and a battered lightsabre. It was Anakin which picked up the Sabre which had been his masters’ life and reflected on all that he had taken away from the man who had loved him with a fiery intensity.  
Inside that small place within Vader that was Anakin, a small scared boy wept for his fallen brother.


End file.
